1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planetarium.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important items in programs projected in planetariums is the star field representation for the current evening. This star field projection describes the constellations, first magnitude stars, and astronomical phenomena of the current month as viewed from the location of the planetarium facility. The real star field migrates and changes slightly each evening. Normally, astronomical phenomena can only be viewed for a particular day or very short period. Therefore, it is desirable that the content of the star field representation for the current evening is changed each day.
Changing the program contents each day places an extreme burden on the person in charge of the planetarium. Typically, the persons creating the program must be well versed in the various types of astronomical information and knowledge in order to prepare programs of timely content. Further, when questions are posed by the audience during the presentation by the planetarium commentator, the commentator must have a profound knowledge of astronomy in order to suitably answer the questions from the audience. Conventionally, planetariums lacking program creators and commentators who possess profound knowledge of astronomy are disadvantaged inasmuch as adequate information cannot be provided to the audience.